Lloyd's Titan Mech
Not to be confused with the actual set. Lloyd's Titan Mech is a Ninja Vehicle built by P.I.X.A.L. for Lloyd Garmadon. History Shortly after the end of the Oni Invasion, P.I.X.A.L. had been working on the Samurai X Cave 2.0 for six months. While working on the base, she began building the Titan Mech; however, she wasn't able to complete it and stored it for later. Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Under Siege With the Ninja, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. trapped in the Underground Base, P.I.X.A.L. brings her backup plan which is an unfinished Titan Mech. Kai, Jay, and P.I.X.A.L. then begin working on it to prepare for the worst. The Explorer's Club Inside the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Pyro Vipers were trying to break through the doors of the Samurai X Cave 2.0 by slamming Elemental Cobras into the door. Inside the base, Kai, Jay, and P.I.X.A.L. were working on the Titan Mech in order to fight Aspheera. When Jay turned on the mech, it was working at first before shutting down. Vengeance is Mine! The Pyro Vipers destroy the door to the Underground Base, but they cannot find Wu until Jay gives away their hiding spot by sneezing. When Aspheera thought she could finally have revenge against Wu, the Titan Mech activates and defends the Ninja and Wu. Despite this, Aspheera is able to overpower the mech by using rocks to bring down the mech. She then attempts to destroy the mech using her staff, but P.I.X.A.L. blocks the shot with the arm of the mech causing that part to disappear. During the epic Forbidden Spinjitzu battle, Aspheera attempts to destroy Wu by using her staff, but he dodges and instead hits the Titan Mech, causing it to disappear. In the Never-Realm, the Titan Mech is seen in the snow with footprints leading away from it. The Never-Realm Nya detects the signal of the tracker and the Ninja travel to it but are ambushes by wolves and travel to the Great Lake instead. Fire Maker Nya examines the tracker and notices that the signal is faint, which makes no sense due to the age of the battery. An Unlikely Ally Nya gives Lloyd the tracker. While he travels through the Mountains, he meets Akita and the two decide to salvage the mech and use it to storm the Ice Emperor's Castle. The Message Lloyd and "Red" walked through a long vast area that was probably a desert, and then stumbled into an Eagle's home, with many bones. "Red" eventually found a cave, and his Titan Mech was there, but he found a recording of Zane, remarking that he may be dead. He worked on the mech, and then fought the Giant Eagle with it. After the battle, they use it to continue their journey to find Zane. Appearances *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *110. "Under Siege" *111. "The Explorer's Club" *112. "Vengeance is Mine!" *113. "A Cold Goodbye" (dream) *118. "The Message" Trivia *This is the sixth vehicle owned by Lloyd. *This is the second mech owned by Lloyd, the first being the Golden Mech. Gallery S11 Teaser - Lloyd's Titan Mech.png Screen_Shot_2019-07-19_at_5.42.03_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-07-19_at_5.45.25_PM.png Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 6.14.42 PM.png|The left arm of Lloyd's Titan Mech buried in the snow. 20190903_195509_rmscr.jpg Titan Mech.jpg Zane.gif Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.45.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.53.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.53.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 11.54.51 AM.png Titanmechbustingice.gif TitanmechvstheGianteagle.gif Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Vehicles Category:2019 Vehicles Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Mechs Category:Energy Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Vehicles